


The FBE - Pornhub sponsorship adventures

by TheFutureCesar2011



Category: Adults React, FBE, FBE React, Mikaela Pascal - Fandom, REACT - Fandom, Tori Vasquez - Fandom
Genre: Adults React - Freeform, F/F, FBE React - Freeform, Mikaela Pascal - Freeform, React, Tori Vasquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureCesar2011/pseuds/TheFutureCesar2011
Summary: FBE gets a new sponsorship and Tori and Mikaela are the only ones willing to react to the newest video..... with more then they ever could imagine to happen....





	The FBE - Pornhub sponsorship adventures

*React Intro starts*  
FBE Staff Sid looks at Mikaela and Tori, who are sitting in the Adults reacts office in front of a laptop. Tori is wearing green shoulderless-Shirt with tight jeans while Mikaela is wearing her typical girly dress with some nice open-shoes which matches her dress.

Sid says: "Well today...... we have something different" Mikaela looks kinda confused but replies0: "I can see that. Tori and I are reacting to something together today!" But Sid just shakes his head and answers to Mikaela: "Not only that..... and now comes the tricky part, where you can leave after we announced it: We are sponsered by Pornhub for this episode!" Tori has her mouth wide open as she is shocked as says: "Well.... this is.... interesting! Are we the only ones who react to the news though?!" Then Sid has a small shy smile on his lips as he can only reply: "WELL..... we told others and they clearly said, that they don´t want to be part of this episode. But since you two are staff yourself..... we have hoped, that you two would react to what we are about to show you....."

Mikaela just raises an eyebrow as she says: "Do I risk my job if I refuse to react to it?!" But Sid just makes sure: "No, of course not. But we have hoped that at least you two would do it so we can put out a video for that video that you are about to react to....."

Tori get all excited as she always is and says: "I can´t speak for Mikaela..... but come at me! Let me see, what you want us to react to!"  
Mikaela looks at Tori then back at Sid....  
Mikaela then nods and says comfantly: "You know what? You are right, Tori. I´m curious, too. Let´s see what you´ve got!"

Sid is happy to hear that but got to explain: "Well, I have to inform you, that this episode will air online on adult websites.... pornhub will be one of them. We also made a special deal with youtube so that we can put this episode up"

Mikaela raises her eyebrows as she is impressed and just replies: "Sounds interesting! Lets see what you have for us!" and so does Tori: "Yeah.... lets do this!"  
Sid clicks the play button..... and then adtemps to leave the room as Tori clicks the pause button on the PC: "Why are you leaving?" Ask Tori but Sid only replies: "We will not do any questions at the end and the scene is self-explaintory so I can do some editing while you react to this!" Tori is a bit suprised and looks at bit disapointed but says then: "Oh... I understand. Okay, see ya later at the office!" Sid just smiles and replies "Gotcha!"

Tori taps the space button again and the video resumes playing. The Screen shows two friends..... ready to leave the house to party.  
Friend 1: "Oh I´m so ready to get out and have fun.... maybe fuck some guy at the end of the day......"  
Friend 2: "Or a girl....."  
Friend 1: "No way. I have never been with a girl before. I wouldn´t just pick up a random girl and start making out with her....."

Tori sitting there and laughing just says: "Oh man.... the typical "Girl hasn´t been with a girl before so her friend seduces her" scene. So typical for porn..... ha" Mikaela is suprised to hear that: "You actually watch porn, Tori? I mean, I watched it before..... but I´m really interested to what about is to happen!!" she says as Tori replies: "Well... then lets continue!"

Tori and Mikaela continue the watch the scene as the scenes starts to get as typical as every porn scene ever.... The friend asks her friend: "You have never been with a girl before?" and so she starts to seduce her. Moments after that, the dresses begin to fall and the friends start to make out on the couch.

Tori smiles and points at the laptop: "See.... so typical.... lets see what technique she has tho... if she does it differently then Eric" But Mikaela is just focusing on the action as she replies: "Oh yeah. I want to see that, too. Labib is pretty amazing with his fingers.... but he never uses his mouth. He never told me why...."

The scene continues as one friend pulls down the others friends panties....

Tori starts to smile as she says: "Oh yeah. Here we go, girls. Show me what you got!!" and Mikaela is licking her lips: "This is pretty hot tho..... not gonna lie" as she is clearly enjoying the scene she is watching.

The friends starts to eat out her best friend and the best friend is starting to scream in pleasure.

As the scene continues Tori starts to lick her lips and Mikaela is clearly getting turned on....Mikaela has her index finger in her mouth a bit and says: "Ohhhh god.... I really want someone to eat my pussy like that.... its sooo hot" Tori agrees "Yeah... its really hot. The way she is parting the pussy lips of her friend with her fingers and just goes at it.... damn.... so wet and yummy looking"

Then Tori and Mikaela are looking at eachother.... and their mouths start to move towards eachother.... soon enough: They start to kiss.  
After a short time kissing Tori breaks it and says: "Do you think, he left ealier cause he knew this was about to happen?" Tori smiles.  
Mikaela looks at her and just replies: "I don´t know and I don´t care" and then pulls Tori towards her again to passionatly kiss her again.

The girls continue to make out. With a lot of mouth and tongue play going on as Mikaela starts to pull on Toris shoulderfree green top. Just as she is about to tug it down, Tori stops her and says: "Wait.... are you sure we should be doing this right now?"

Mikaela just shrugs her shoulders and says: "Sid left... we two girls are alone with an hot lesbo porno.... what do you think they expected to happen?"

With that being said... Tori and Mikaels lips start to kiss again and soon after: Toris top is a bit down and her breasts are exposed. Mikaela just looks at them in awe and says: "Damn Tori... you were hiding some big tittes under that top" as she starts to kiss down Toris neck.

"Ohhh Mikaela" Tori starts to moan as Mikaela starts to move down her neck down to her upper body.Mikaela then grabs the lower part of Toris shirt and pulls it over Toris head. They start making out again as Mikaela lowers her head and lifts up one of Toris tits to suck and kiss at it.

"Ahhh" Tori groans as Mikaela worships her left breasts and soon does the same thing to the right breast. Tori slides her fingers though Mikaelas dark black hair as Mikaela can stop herself from worshipping her lovers tits... she goes back and forth on Toris tits as Tori just sits there and throws her head back.... clearly in plasure.

Suddenly... Mikaela stopped..... "Tori... get the laptop down and sit on that table..." she says as Tori does excatly was she was told. As soon as the stuff is down from the table Tori goes on to sit on it.... "Now.... we are getting to the real exciting stuff" Mikaelas smiles at Tori as she starts to open Toris jeans.

"Mikaela...." Tori interrups her "I don´t know about that.... I mean.... you kissing me and worshipping me tits was nice and it really turned me on...... like REALLY turned me on.... but don´t you think that would go to far? We are good friends after all. We won´t look at each other the same way after this!"

But Mikaela just looks at her in a "I don´t care" way and replies: "Tori... nothing is going to change..... you said it yourself.... you want someone who can really pleasure you.... and Eric is not doing you well.... I can tell. So let me the one who do it.... okay? Maybe you can pass one or two of my tricks to Eric....."

Tori just laughs and say: "I doubt that he will ever be any good at all at eating pussy.... but I can trAHHHH" she can only finish as Mikaela already has her panties down to the ground is leaned forward to start lapping at her pussy.

"This mmm tastes better then I thought.... not bad mmmm" Mikaela says between licks as Tori just sits there with her hands behind her on the table with her clear sign of pleasure in her eyes.  
She then puts her right hand onto Mikaelas head as Mikaela goes further and further into her pussy. "Ooooooh Mikaela. Not gonna lie.... OHHH You are better AHHHH then any guy that OHHH YEAH I´ve ever been with"

Mikaela just clares up at her, smiling as she says: "Yeah?... mmmm just try out that trick we saw in that porno mmmmmmm" as she uses both index fingers to push Toris pussy lips away and starts licking at the inside.

"AHHHH. Mikaela. OH YEAH.... thats it. Thats what I was waiting for UHHH" Tori moans as she puts her left hand onto Mikaela head as well and start to push her pussy towards Mikaela.

Mikaela just goes deeper and depper into Toris pussy as Tori just grabs two full handful of Mikaelas hair and screams in pleasure: "OHH YEAH MIKAELA. THATS THE SPOT. OH YEAH KEEP GOING!" 

As Mikaela continues her ansault onto Toris pussy you can clearly see that Tori is getting closer and closer to her climax. Tori screams and moans in pleasure: "OHHH MY GOD. NO ONE EVER ATE MY PUSSY LIKE THAT BEFORE! DON´T.... FUCKING.... STOP. I´M SO FUCKING CLOSE. AHHHHHHH"

As she screams for a final time: Toris eyes go shut and she quickly has to lift one of her hands of Mikaelas head and put it behind her again to stay balanced......

As Toris breath is still really quick Mikaela just stays for awhile down there to collect her price..... Toris sweet cum nectar.... after a while she lifts up her head and says with a proud smile: "Well..... that was really sweet. Never had a dinner like that before....." before kissing Tori one more time......."I guess someone needs to repay the favor.... huh?"

Tori just smiles... still a bit weak on her knees.... "Yeah... I guess so.... can´t wait to taste you tho....."

As both of them kiss eachother again.......

After a shortwhile of making out, Tori and Mikaela looked at eachother: "That was so amazing" said Tori while having a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well... its not over yet. You remember what you just said, right?" replied Mikaela jokingly.

Tori just nodded and said: "Of course... how can I forget... you just gave me the best orgasmn of my life after all.... and now... I´m going to do the same thing to you."

"Oh looks like someone has big shoes to fill" said Mikaela with a smile on her face while she began to sit down on the table with her legs spread invitingly. Tori just looked at it a few moments while licking her lips.... "Damn, Mikaela. Totally shaved.... who knew?!" Tori laughed with her signature cute smile on her face.

Before Mikaela could anything reply, Tori wiped Mikaelas long black hair of her neck and started to kiss it with small, butterfly kisses.

"Ohhhhh, Tori... yes... get me even more wet, honey!" Mikaela moaned as Tori continued her way down her hot body.

As Tori gave Mikaelas neck a kiss goodbye, she switched her lips for her tongue and she began to lick down between Mikaelas tits, which was just replied by Mikaela by throwing back her head in lust.

"Ohhh... yeah...." Mikaela moaned as Tori moved right to her right breasts to start worshipping them with her mouth and tongue. "Mmmmmm, Mikaela... I always loved your big pillows!" Tori said before she took her right nipple into her mouth again.

After a short while Tori let go of it only to swirl her tongue around the nipple and then to suck on it again..... Mikaela just sat there... threw her head back in pleasure while she moved her hands through Toris slightly short brown hair.

After Tori was done worshipping Mikaelas tits, she moved her head up again and said to Mikaela with a smile: "Now... to the main course..." before she kissed Mikaela again and then dropping down to her knees.

"I have to be serious... I always were a bit curious..." Tori said before she leaning forward with her head between Mikaela's legs lapping her tongue against her pussy. "Ohhhh ooooo freak... ohhh..." Mikaela moaned as she ran her fingers through her own hair as Tori moved her tongue against her cunt.

"Mmmm... you taste so good...." Tori moaned as she moved her hands against Mikaela's long legs as she slaped her tongue against her cunt lips. 

Mikaela layed back as she arched her back and moved her hips, tying to push her snatch against Tori's talented tongue as the favorite reactor for a lot of people soon plunged her tongue into her wet hole, "Ohhh ahhh yeah... ohhh freak.." Mikaela's eyes rolled back slightly and her breathing quickened as Tori started bobbing her head to thrust her tongue in and out of her love tunnel.

"Mmmm... mmm..." Tori moaned as she tilted her head from side to side as she raised her eyes to glance at Mikaela, watching her grabbing her tits as she eagerly explored her pussy with her talented tongue. Each time Mikaela raised her hips to thrust her crotch against her face, Tori simply raised her head, not allowing her to disrupt how she is eating her desirable twat.

"Ahhhh mmmm..." Tori moaned as she moved her head back and forth, grinding her face against Mikaela's crotch as she buried her tongue inside of Mikaela's cunt.

"Ahhhh ohhh freak... yes... Tori! Thats feels so good" Mikaela lustfully moaned as she arched back as  
Tori twirled her skilled tongue within her pussy.

"Mmmm... mmmmm..." Tori groaned against Mikaela's cunt as she tongue fucked her fellow reactor while Mikaela was practically humping herself against her face.

" Ohhhh mmmm god! Tori!!!" Mikaela clenched her teeth and her body trembled with excitement as she started to cum.

"Mmmmm... mmmm..." Tori moaned as she tasted Mikaelas's flowing honey and she eagerly  
slurped it up while continuing to tongue fuck her hot fellow FBE reactor.

"Ahhhh freak... mmmm fuck... ohhh..." Mikaela moaned as she moved on table until the brown haired petit reactor started to lift her head. 

Licking her teeth, Tori crawled onto the table on top of Mikaela as Mikaela looked up at Mikaela as she pressed her lips together, "Well... that was amazing... but I have an idea...."

To be continued?


End file.
